


Santa's Suit

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized 6 yr. old Daniel who believes in Santa Claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: I'm on a Xmas roll. LOL! Enjoy!As always I don't own anything to do with the franchise.++++





	

Stargate SG-1  
Gen  
Takes place up to season 3  
Involves a downsized 6 yr. old Daniel who believes in Santa Claus.  
Spoilers: Only slight referencing of season 1's Harlen from Tin Man and season 3's Urgo/Togar from Urgo.  
No Warnings  
Disclaimer: Never mine.

++++

_Stargate Command_

"How do I look, young Daniel?"

Slowly going in a circle around the Jaffa Daniel gave Teal'c the once over, making appropriate noises from time to time. Coming back to stand in front of his friend Daniel pursed his lips. "I know the real Santa's too busy to come to our SGC Christmas party," he crossed his arms, head tilted to the side, still studying Teal'c who just didn't look natural in the Santa suit. "And General Hammond said he got it from the big man himself that it was okay to pick a stand in." Tapping his chin, he muttered something under his breath. "I'm just not sure you fit the bill." Shoulders drooping, Daniel's eyes were sad. "Sorry. But you did ask."

"Indeed."

++++

"What do you think?" Walter spun around so the boy could judge for himself.

"Honestly?"

"Uh huh." Oh this wasn't good if we we're going with _honesty_.

"You're too short." Wincing because he just blurted that out willy nilly, Daniel felt badly. "The sleeves are too long for one thing and your coat nearly hits your knees," he point out. "At least Teal'c had the opposite problem."

Having heard how it had gone down with Teal'c, Walter knew he fell short of the mark as well. No pun intended.

++++

"Why not Colonel O'Neill or General Hammond?" Siler watched the little boy scrunch up his face and wriggle his nose, almost in distaste.

"They're both too busy," Daniel huffed. "Don't you think that they would have been my first picks?"

"Well gee... _thanks_." He wasn't able to hold back his sarcastic tone, feeling oh so special after the kid's remark.

"I actually considered Sam," he sighed. "But she's a girl and I'm pretty sure Sam couldn't talk deep enough to fool the other children." Hopping up on a stool Daniel considered his options, which were few. "Maybe General Hammond would let me speak to Santa directly and plead my case that he really should be here."

"Guess Ferretti's too short like Walter huh?" Having heard, through the SGC grapevine, about his friend's failure to wear the suit, Siler thought his chances were slightly better.

"I had to cross Lou off my list too." Arching his brows, Daniel frowned. "Ummm, that's the Santa list not my Christmas list."

"Would it help if I told you I play Santa for my church's Christmas party?"

Hopeful blue eyes lit up at this welcome piece of news. He sure needed it. Jumping off the stool, Daniel figured that this could work out after all. Then his heart fell when he noticed Siler scratching at his arms and face. "Something wrong?"

"I was helping SG-7 with some of their supplies they carried back from their last gate trip," Siler scratched under his chin. "I've been itchy ever since."

Visualizing all the little kids that would come into contact with Santa Siler at the party, Daniel felt like crying. They sure didn't need them catching something from off-world. "I think you better skip playing Santa at your church this year." Wondering if a temper tantrum would clear his brain, Daniel counted to ten in Abydonian instead. "I'll have to nix you for ours as well."

"Maybe all I need is some ointment for it," Siler suggested seeing the crestfallen expression on Daniel's little face.

"You know better." Rolling his eyes, Daniel stepped further away from the sergeant. "I'm surprised you haven't seen Janet yet."

"I was afraid of those big needles she uses," Siler admitted.

"Aren't we all?" Walking over to a table Daniel picked up his clipboard. Chewing on his bottom lip, he looked it over. "Back to square one again."

"You still have two weeks to snag someone else to fill Santa's suit." Removing the white beard first, Siler then began unbuttoning his red coat.

"Maybe the general would let me contact Togar or Harlen. At least they have the right build." Seeing that he surprised Siler, Daniel scribbled something on his clipboard. "Of course Harlen's a bit shorter than I'd like. But he does have the right attitude if only he wouldn't shout out - _Com-traya_."

"What about Togar?" Siler remembered how he had implanted the AI - Urgo within his own mind. "Aren't you worried that Urgo could be a little over the top?"

"I'll take my chances at this point," Daniel muttered and walked out the door.

Watching the little boy leave, Siler could only imagine how that request was going to go down with Hammond. Wishing he could be a fly on the wall during that conversation, Siler finished removing Santa's suit.

The End


End file.
